goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP DX
GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP DX is a racing arcade game developed by Pingy Game Productions. It is inspired by the 2014 game Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. Single Player Modes Grand Prix Mode Grand Prix Mode is the main mode of the game, the goal is to go into 1st or better. Time Trial Mode Time Trial Mode is a single player mode where players have to beat the time in the shortest time. Mirror Grand Prix Mode Mirror Grand Prix Mode is the same as the original but with tracks flipped. Extra Mode Extra Mode is the same as Grand Prix Mode but with the first two courses reversed while the second two courses are played normally. Mirror Extra Mode Mirror Extra Mode is the same as Extra Mode but it is flipped like Mirror Grand Prix Mode. Online Mode Online Mode is where you interact with others in other regions. Crazy Mode The Crazy Mode is a special mode where you choose a character and then you go into a special race (Piped Madness), where it is the endless runner mode, but this time you drive and you can freely move around the track but going up. The goal is to avoid oncoming cars from sides of the road, and have as many points as a player can. The longer the engine life, more and more points are added. A point is added every meter the player crosses. Multiplayer Modes Versus Mode The players fight each other in Versus Mode. 2-Player Co-Op Mode 2-Player Co-Op Mode lets the 2-Players fuse into fusion karts. Team Battle Mode Team Battle Mode is the same as 2-Player Co-Op Mode but with 4 Players. Characters Not all characters are unlockable. If the player does not unlock all characters, they can purchase the whole roster for a small fee. *Pingy (unlocked at start) *Igor (unlocked at start) *Sophie (unlocked at start) *TGB1 (unlocked at start) *James (unlocked at start) *Carkle (unlocked at start) *Mametchi (unlocked at start) *Oliver (complete the Sophie Cup with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *Mordecai (complete the Sophie Cup with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *Sanae Kochiya (complete the Sophie Cup with being 1st in all races) *Alex Kimble (complete the Sophie Cup with being 1st in all races and in least one race, have a lap time under one minute) *Flandre Scarlet (complete the Sophie Cup with being 1st in all races and in least one race, have a lap time under one minute) *Cuddles (complete two cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *Zack (complete two cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *Peanut Otter (complete two cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *Chrome (complete two cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *KingKool720 (complete three cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *SimpleGuy1401 (complete three cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *TFBLRegularShowAnimeFan2000 (complete three cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *IA (complete three cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *MarioLeopoldSam (complete three cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *Kaworu Sakurada (complete three cups with being 1st in all races) *Susumu Hori (complete all cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *Shinji Ikari (complete all cups with minimum requirements being 2nd in most or all of the races) *Oji Karasuma (complete all cups with being 1st in all the cups) *Kirito Kazuto (complete all cups with being 1st in all the cups) *Blue Mario (complete all cups with being 1st in all the cups, with at least one of lap time on each race being below a minute) DLC Characters *Shauna (DLC unlocked upon completion of Sophie Cup) *Yandere-Chan (DLC unlocked upon completion of Sophie Cup) *Konata Izumi (DLC unlocked upon completion of Sophie or Konata Cup) *Cirno (DLC unlocked upon completion of Sophie Cup) *Marisa Kirisame (DLC unlocked upon completion of Nazi Cup) *Hong Meiling (DLC unlocked upon completion of Nazi Cup) *Hatsune Miku (DLC unlocked upon completion of Nazi Cup) *Shrek (DLC unlocked upon completion of Nazi Cup) *Clownpiece (DLC unlocked upon completion of Konata Cup) *Zatsune Miku (DLC unlocked upon completion of Konata Cup) *Patchouli (DLC unlocked upon completion of Konata Cup) *Codyrulez123 (DLC unlocked upon completion of Pingy Cup) *Freddy Fazbear (DLC unlocked upon completion of Zack Cup) *Bonnie The Bunny (DLC unlocked upon completion of IA Cup) *Foxy The Pirate (DLC unlocked upon completion of Clownpiece Cup) *Chica The Chicken (DLC unlocked upon completion of every cup) *Leopold Slikk (DLC unlocked at start) *Wataru Hoshi (DLC unlocked at start) *James Rolfe (DLC unlocked upon completion of every cup with Konata Izumi) Pallete Swaps *TSB1 (TGB1's Pallete Swap) *Golden Freddy (Freddy's Pallete Swap) *Toy Freddy (Freddy's Pallete Swap) *Springtrap (Bonnie's Pallete Swap) *Toy Bonnie (Bonnie's Pallete Swap) *Phantom Chica (Chica's Pallete Swap) *Toy Chica (Chica's Pallete Swap) *Phantom Foxy (Foxy's Pallete Swap) *Mangle (Foxy's Pallete Swap) *Frying Pan Boy (Pingy's Pallete Swap) *Ikemen Mametchi (Mametchi's Pallete Swap) *Vampire Mametchi (Mametchi's Pallete Swap) WIP Weapons *Paintball Gun *Flamethrower *Bomb *Oil Slick *Homing Yolkian Shell *Bouncing Yolkian Shell *Golden Homing Yolkian Shell *Golden Freddy's Head *Nappy Launcher *Nitro Boost *Growth Serum *Square Tires *Big and Small Tires *Pufferfish *Triple Pufferfish *Tacks *Small Big Fat Meanies *Nazi Bazooka *Nazi Missile *Nazi Bomb *Banana Peel *Trash Can *Zombie Fairies *Guyish Shotgun (usable only by Blue Mario and Mametchi) WIP Special Karts *The Shopping Kart (Pingy's Special Kart. Has moderate speed) *The Swagmobile (TGB1's Special Kart. Has fast speed) *Orange-Fire (Igor's Special Kart. Has accurate speed) *Road-Log (Sophie's Special Kart. Has 50% fast speed) *The Nazi Tank (MarioLeopoldSam's Special Kart. Has almost fast speed) *Golden Flying Carpet (Cody's Special Kart. Has fast speed) *Bat Kart (Flandre's Special Kart. Has 25% slow speed) *Killer Driller (Susumu's Special Kart. Speed matches with the '05 Sports Car) *'05 Sports Car (Blue Mario's Special Kart. It is the second fastest kart in the whole game and its top speed is 300 kph. A speed record was broken on April 8, 2015, with the car going up to 800 kph) *The Fast Invention (Mametchi's Special Kart. It is the fastest kart in the whole game and it's top speed is 500 kph) *Rabbit's Fluff (Cuddles' Special Kart. Speed matches with The Fast Invention) Cups TGB1 Cup *Pingy Manor Round 1 *Manor Way Round 1 *Pingy Manor Round 2 *Manor Way Round 2 Pingy Cup *Splash Track Round 1 *Beach Coast Round 1 *Splash Track Round 2 *Beach Coast Round 2 Konata Cup *Lucky Star Dance Street Round 1 *Konata Circuit Round 1 *Lucky Star Dance Street Round 2 *Konata Circuit Round 2 Zack Cup *Airship Road Round 1 *Airship Arena Round 1 *Airship Road Round 2 *Airship Arena Round 2 IA Cup *IA's Factory Round 1 *IA's Castle Round 1 *IA's Factory Round 2 *IA's Castle Round 2 DLC Cups Mametchi Cup This cup has the most rounds along with Guyish Cup, and is unlocked upon unlocking Mametchi. *Dream Town Round 1 *Tamagotchi School Round 1 *Dream Town Round 2 *Tamagotchi School Round 2 *Dream Town Round 3 *Tamagotchi School Round 3 Guyish Cup This cup is unlocked upon unlock of Blue Mario. *Blue HQ Round 1 *Motorway Race: Route 10 *Blue HQ Round 2 *Motorway Race: Round 110 *Blue HQ Round 3 *Around Guyish Central *Around GoCity (the largest track in the whole game and also the final one raced) Sanae Kochiya Cup *Faith Mountain Round 1 *Icy Castle Round 1 *Faith Mountain Round 2 *Icy Castle Round 2 Clownpiece Cup *Clownpiece Circuit 1 Round 1 *Clownpiece Circuit 2 Round 1 *Clownpiece Circuit 1 Round 2 *Clownpiece Circuit 2 Round 2 Nazi Cup *Nazi Fortress Round 1 *Nazi Raceway Round 1 *Nazi Fortress Round 2 *Nazi Raceway Round 2 *Führerbunker Round 1 *Führerbunker Round 2 Track Galleries Sophie Cup File:Pingy_Manor_Updated.png|Layout of Pingy Manor Pingy Cup File:Splash_Track_Updated.png|Layout of Splash Track File:Beach_Coast_Updated_2.png|Layout of Beach Coast Konata Cup File:Lucky_Star_Dance_Street_Updated.png|Layout of Lucky Star Dance Street Zack Cup WIP IA Cup Guyish Cup blue hq map.PNG|The map of all rounds of Blue HQ. The blue paths are for round 1, and the red paths for round 2. Round 3 allows both paths. File:IA's_Factory_Updated.png|Layout of IA's Factory File:IA's_Castle_Updated.png|Layout of IA's Castle Taunts Pingy Animatronic *Woo Hoo! (When Doing a Rocket Start or Boost) *Hi-yah! (When Drifting) *Gotcha! (When Player Gets Hit by an Item) *Owwwie!!! (When Hit By an Item) *Why me? Select heroes like me. (Selecting) *Good one! (Selected) *I did it! (When Winning) *I did not! (When Losing) MarioLeopoldSam *YEAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Rocket Start or Boost) *DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIFT!!!!! (Drifting) *HA HA HA HA! (When hitting another person with a item) *NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Getting hit by someone's item) *Huh? (Selecting) *Much better. (Selected) *No one stands a chance against me! (Winning the race) *FAILURE! FAILURE! FAILURE!!!!! (Losing the race) Igor the Mii *Haaaaaaaa! (Rocket Boost/Regular Boost) *Wee? Haaa. (Drift) *Hahaha, take that? (Item hits other racer) *Me? Blue Mario? Mametchi? Anybody? (Selecting) *Yeah! (Selected) *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Hit by item) *Igor's da winner! (Winning) *I'm a loser! (Losing) Blue Mario *YEE HAAAAWWWW! (rocket boost) *Time to hit the road, Red, er, Blue Mario. (regular boost #1) *Let's go! (regular boost #2) *Grab! (drift #1) *I drift, you drift, oh nope you don't! (drift #2) *You like this? THIS? (item hits other racer, #1) *No puree like Blue Mario this stop! (item hits other racer, #2) *What the? (hit by item, #1) *Ow, da s**t! (hit by item, #2) *Go pick me or else you ain't blue! (selecting, #1) *Wanna blue? Choose meh! (selecting #2) *Thanks bro! (selected, #1) *Oh you! (selected, #2) *I win, I win, I win! (victory #1) *Who the hell cares? The one who lost against me can't win the next time I compete! (victory #2) *Who the hell cares? The one who won me must lose the next time I compete! (loss #1) *I just achieved a failure caused by you! (loss #2) *Meh, I may go better next time. (second place) *A bronze can mean nothing but a step closer to qualification. So, that's a step closer to victory. (third place) Mametchi *Oh yeah! (Rocket boost) *Yeah, Mametchi. (Regular boost) *GO, MAMETCHI, GO! (drift #1) *DRIFT IT, COMING TO YA! (drift #2) *Take THAT, silly racer! (item #1) *YOO HOO, LOOK BEHIND YOU!!! (item #2) *WHY?! WHY, YOU?! (hit by item #1) *YOU FREAK!!! (hit by item #2) *Is this dangerous or what? (selecting, #1) *Yoo hoo, pick me! (selecting, #2) *Mametchi, the selected driver! (selected, #1) *Yep! (selected, #2) *YEAH! MAMETCHI WINS! (victory #1) *Mametchi, you're a winner! {hugs himself} The winning hug! (victory #2) *Gosh, Mametchi, you're a loser. {cries} (loss #1) *I! HATE!! LOSING!!! (loss #2) Cuddles *YIPPEE! (Rocket boost) *HA HA! (Regular boost) *YAY! (drift #1) *WOO HOO! (drift #2) *Take it! I know you can! (item #1) *This one! (item #2) *AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (hit by item #1) *Gosh... (hit by item #2) *Are you sure? (selecting, #1) *What about me? (selecting, #2) *HOORAY! (selected, #1) *Yes siree. (selected, #2) *YEE HAW RIGHT THERE! (victory #1) *Truly what I expected! (victory #2) *{cries} (loss #1) *How DAAAAAAAAAAAARE you! (loss #2) Category:Games about GoAnimate Category:Projects Category:Fan made Games Category:Games created by Pingy Category:Racing Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Pingy Game Production